


Surpise Dean

by Little_Miss_Strange



Series: Supernatural X Reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Dam, Happy Dean, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regert nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomit, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Strange/pseuds/Little_Miss_Strange
Summary: You surprise Dean and Sam but mostly Dean.





	Surpise Dean

Dean X Hunter!Reader

Surprise…

The Winchester brothers and you driving to the next hunt. You've been meaning to tell Dean something and you thought now would be the perfect time to do so. 

The current time was 5:47 am and Sam was in the back asleep while you were in the front.

Since you were in the front seat you reached over and turned the radio down some. This of course caused Dean to look over at you.

“(Name)?” He said in that deep voice that you just love.

“ There's something I need to tell you Dean. It's really important.” You tell him.

Now Dean looks even more confused. The thought of you dumping him crossed through his mind, saddening him. 

“No I'm not breaking up with you Dean. It's something else.” You tell him. You know him so well that he didn't have to tell you what he had thought just then.

“Then what?” He asks getting annoyed.

“Dean Im- pull over.” You say.

“What?” He asks even more confused now.

“Pull. Over. NOW.” You tell him and he does.

You quickly open the door, lean over and throw up after about 2 minutes of this your done. You lean back into the car and stare forward not looking at Dean. 

Dean is staring at you and so is Sam it seems that pulling over woke him up. Sam and Dean exchange a look.

“(Name) are you…” Sam starts.

“Are you pregnant?” Dean finishes. 

You look over at Dean and smile at him.

“I blame this on you Dean.” You say.

“Soooo…… congratulations.” Sam says with a huge smile on his face. 

“Dean?” You say.

No reply.

“Dean?” You say again.

Nothing again.

“Sam I think I broke your brother.” You laugh.

 

 

Bonus!

“Your what?” Dean whispers softly at you.

“Yep.” So say.

“Sam, drive.” He said getting out and coming to tour side. He opens and closes the door after pulling you out. He opens the door to the backseat and motions for you to get in. You do and then he does.

In the backseat Dean holds you close allowing you to cuddle with him.

“Marry me?” Dean laughs out.

“What?” You ask, looking up at him.

“Marry me.” He says again.

“OK Dean. I'll marry you.” You say then kiss him passionately. 

“It's about time.” Sam laughs from the driver's seat. 

FIN.


End file.
